-ologies By Subject
-ologies by subject * -------- * determined ends teleology * or historical artifacts archeology * behavior ethology * diseases zoonosology * distribution faunology * life zoology * physiology zoophysiology * ants myrmecology * rectum proctology * astronomy uranology * and weather meteorology * beauty kalology * bees apiology or melittology * beetles coleopterology * metaphysics ontology * bell-ringing campanology * bile cholology or choledology * interrelationships bioecology * nests caliology * birds ornithology * blindness typhology * vessels angiology or phlebology * blood hematology * and mind psychophysiology * organs organology * bones osteology * books bibliology * cartilage chrondrology * of disease etiology * caves speleology * pathology cytopathology * cells cytology * China sinology * buildings naology * church history ecclesiology * cities urbanology * of diseases nosology * clouds nephology * and ciphers cryptology * coins numismatology * chronology synchronology * crustaceans carcinology or crustaceology * crustaceology malacostracology * notation choreology * dating chronology * death thanatology * and history of words etymology * deserts eremology * worship satanology * literature gnomology * diet sitology * dining aristology * of debility asthenology * diseases pathology * divination mantology * divinity theology * dosage dosiology or dosology or posology * interpretation dittology * dreams oneirology * drugs pharmacology * ear otology * history of life paleontology * soils paleopedology * crust geology * tremors microseismology * earthquakes seismology * eggs oology * statistics psephology * electricity electrology * embryos embryology * glands endocrinology * environment ecology or environmentology * evil ponerology * of past phenomena paleoetiology * extinction geratology * eyes ophthalmology * feathers pterylology * health and disease gynecology * fermentation zymology or zymotechnology * ferns pteridology * fetus fetology * fever pyretology * fingers dactylology * and heat pyrology * fish ichthyology or piscology * fishing piscatology * flags vexillology * fleas siphonapterology * flies dipteriology * and deformation of matter rheology * folklore storiology * food bromatology * shape morphology * animals paleozoology or zoogeolology * birds paleoornithology * excrement scatology * fishes paleoichtyology * footprints ichnolithology or ichnology * life paleobiology * fossils oryctology * friction anatripsology * fruits carpology or pomology * laws stoichiology * shapes and forms promorphology * fungi mycology * refuse garbology or garbageology * boundaries chorology * biology gnotobiology * glands adenology * government archology * growth auxology * hair trichology * handwriting graphology * head cephalology * medicine iatrology * and hygiene hygiology * disorders audiology * heart cardiology * heat thermology or thermatology * heresies heresiology * history historology * horses hippology * activities demology * knowledge epistemology * humidity hygrology * hypnotism neurypnolohy * ideas sophiology * to diseases immunology * things abiology or azoology * diseases loimology * sounds or signs acrology * things anorganology * insanity psychopathology * wings pterology * insects entomology * surfaces tribology * organs enterology * intuition noology * joints arthrology * and ponds limnology * meaning semasiology * languages philology * forms silphology * larynx laryngology * things, esp final judgment eschatology * law nomology * and ticks acarology * on other planets exobiology * living things biology * ligaments desmology * and optics photology * linguistics glossology * liver hepatology * body physiology * diseases andrology * mammals mastology or therology * mankind anthropology * maps cartology * Mars areology * and manufacturing arts technology * membranes hymenology * diseases psychonosology * imagery eidology * assaying docimology * meteorites astrolithology * microorganisms microbiology * miracles thaumatology * mollusks mallacology * monsters teratology * obligation deontology * mosses bryology or muscology * mountains orology or oreology * diseases stomatology * muscles myology * naming onomasiology or onomatology * cycles phenology * theology physicotheology * system neurology * newspapers journology * nose nasology or rhinology * nutrition threpsology * obstetrics tocology * odors osmology * age, geriatrics nostology * age gerontology * arrangements systematology * bodies somatology * interrelationships biometeorology * pain dolorology * of the nervous system neuropathology * peace irenology * of the nervous system neurophysology * postcards deltiology * writing curiology * diseases epiphuytology or phytopathology * or animal breeding thremmatology * physiology phytophysiology * viruses phytoserology * plants phytology * poisons toxicology * economy phitology * pollen palynology * pregnancy cyesiology * mankind paleoethnology * proverbs paroemiology * of crime penology * purposelessness dysteleology * and peoples ethnology * rain ombrology * rainfall hyetology * faith pistology * festivals heortology * reptiles herpetology * rivers potamology * stone lithology or lithoidology * rocks petrology or stromatology * runes runology * water pleology * things hierology * saints hagiology * salvation soteriology * classification taxology * seaweeds algology or phycology * organs aesthology * serums serology * shells conchology * sin hamartiology * skin dermatology * shape phrenology * skull craniology * sleep hypnology * smells olfactology * snakes ophiology * society sociology * soils edaphology or pedology * species speciology * analysis spectrology * sperm spermatology * spiders arachnology or araneology * spirit pneumatology * spleen splenology * stamp-collecting timbrology * and planetary influence astrology * stomach gastrology * morphology tectology * of wood xyloology * suicide suicidology * Sun heliology * symptoms sematology or semeiology * of names or terms terminology * teeth odontology * terminology orismology * devil, devils diabiology * mind psychology * Moon selenology * pulse sphygmoology * agents acology * baths balneology * thunder brontology * tides tidology * clocks horology * things micrology * and organs histology or histiology * towers pyrgology * dating dendrochronology * trees dendrology * truth alethology * tumors oncology * ulcers helcology * universe cosmology * organs and diseases urology * uterus hysterology * values timology * victims victimology * viscera splanchnology * sounds phonology * volcanoes vulcanology * bees, ants hymenopterology * vapor atmology * water hydrology * weight barology * and measures metrology * and dolphins cetology * wine oenology or enology * and meanings lexicology * and its effects ergology * esp parasitic worms helminthology * worms vermiology * shock traumatology * X-rays radiology or Roentgenology